<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echoes by Bluedragon25311</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130321">Echoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluedragon25311/pseuds/Bluedragon25311'>Bluedragon25311</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comforting, Dreams, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nightmares, One Shot, Random &amp; Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Waking, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluedragon25311/pseuds/Bluedragon25311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna of Cleves wakes to hear her young roommate tossing and turning above her, she rises to the occasion and heads upstairs to comfort the young queen before she wakes the other four.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Echoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a short drabble I wrote all at once that I love the idea of happening! I hope you enjoy my soft take :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She can hear her from all the way downstairs. And if Anna can hear her, it won’t be long before the whole house is up and she knows Katherine hates it when that happens. So with a large sigh, Anna pulls off her cozy covers and steps out of her room, headed up the stairs. As she reaches the second floor the whimpers get louder and she sighs in sympathy. She nudges the door open and sees the queen tossing and turning in her bed, covers thrown to the floor and sweat gathering on her brow. Anna walks over, taking only a moment to smile at the matching pink pajamas, and taps her on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitty? It’s okay, it’s just a nightmare,” She says with a soft tone, trying not to startle the young one. It doesn’t make much of a difference though as the girl’s eyes snap open and she jerks upright like she sat on something sharp. She wakes with a gasp, looking at Anna with wide eyes, then looking around the room, searching every inch. Anna puts a hand on her cheek and tries to get her to focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katherine, it’s okay, it’s only me. There’s no one else here.” She tries to convince the little one but it doesn’t look like her message goes through. Katherine shakes her head as she chokes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no, I saw him, he was, he was here, he was touching, touching me again and I didn’t want it Anna I didn’t I,” She can’t finish her sentence as she breaks into tears, her sobs voiding her of speech. Anna sits on the bed and pulls the girl into her arms, gently playing with her hair. She hears movement above them and wonders if the whole house is awake, but that doesn’t matter right now. The only thing that matters is that Katherine is upset and Anna wants to help. The young queen clings to Anna’s tee shirt, holding on tightly as if her life depends on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you didn’t want it little one, it’s okay, I’m right here. There’s no need to worry, no one will ever hurt you like that again. I won’t let them.” Anna means the comforting words that she speaks, believing all of them, wanting to protect the girl from the evils of the world. Katherine holds on tighter as Anna’s hands move to rub her back softly, telling the little one sob for as long as needed. Anna continues to whisper reassuring things in her ear as the youngest cries. After another minute or so, the door is nudged open by Parr who motions to Anna, asking if she needs help. Anna shakes her head and mouths ‘I’ve got it’. Parr nods and smiles at the affection between the two before easing the door shut as she exits. Another minute goes by before Kathrine’s tears dry up and she sits back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t wake everyone again did I?” She asks, her eyes wide with concern and also ringed with puffy redness. Anna shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you didn’t, no need to worry about that. I only came because I’m directly below you Kitty, which makes it easier to hear. Do you want to talk about it?” Anna asks softly, brushing a stray hair behind Katherine’s ear. Katherine seems to think for a minute, looking down at her hands and seeing how they’re fidgeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so, I mean it was just more of the same. It was Thomas tonight, he was the one that hurt the most, I thought he really cared but, he didn’t.” She shakes her head and Anna nods, touching the young girl’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re far away from all that. No one will ever touch you that way again unless you want it. You’re safe here. You’re safe with me, safe with all of us.” Anna reassures her and Katherine nods, burrowing her head into Anna’s chest softly. She enjoys the way Anna always smells of sweet mint, it’s soothing. She breathes it in, gripping the tee shirt with intensity as the rest of her body slowly begins to relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you stay with me Anna? I mean I would understand if you wanted to go back to your own bed but, I mean if you’re comfortable.” Katherine asks, half expecting her request to be denied. To her delight, Anna smiles softly and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course little one, I can stay with you.” Anna smiles and nods, playfully leaving a kiss on Katherine’s forehead. The youngest queen can’t hide her joy as she beams up at Anna. She lets her get up to grab the previously discarded covers off the floor and pull them up onto the bed. They cozy down into the warm blankets. Katherine is happily curled up into Anna’s arms, who has one arm wrapped around the little one’s waist, holding her flush to her chest. They settle in together, their breathing slowing as they both drift into a peaceful sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>